


青春是颗泡泡糖

by OddBook



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 全员出镜, 利威尔和韩吉与艾伦同班同学, 高中AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddBook/pseuds/OddBook





	青春是颗泡泡糖

一个完整的人生总要读过一些非主流的句子，比如：  
青春是颗泡泡糖——全心全意咀嚼，吹出又大又圆的泡泡，总归是要吐掉的，只有香甜回味无穷。  
“哦。”艾伦不以为然。  
这泡泡糖也太他妈难嚼了。  
01  
许多决定，往往源于一时冲动。  
比如，与物理老师置气的艾伦·耶格尔，毫不犹豫地选了文科班。  
这时候，“人以群分”在某种程度上体现了它的真理性。  
莱纳·布朗和让·希尔基斯坦，作为青春萌动的大好青年，响应荷尔蒙的强烈召唤，深信江湖中“文科班挤满了女生”的传言，填写分班志愿时异常果断，文科班下的一个对勾画得铿锵有力，只待迈向校园爱情的光明未来——  
事实证明，江湖大了，总有不按规矩办事的门派。文科A班三十多个人，女孩子们不超过十个，站在门口放眼望去，一溜水儿的大老爷们。  
莱纳·布朗去新班报道当日，整个人静止在门口，与一屋子大老爷们干瞪眼。他正严肃地思考返回教务处撕毁分班志愿的可能性，一转头，只见让·希尔基斯坦顶着同样纠结的神色，电线杆似的杵在门边。  
得了，这哥们儿于我同病相怜。莱纳一口气还没呼完，希尔基斯坦一个慧眼看见了女神，电线杆就地成了一根闪着光的应援棒，冲进了男士多如军营的文科A班。  
希尔基斯坦的女神叫三笠·阿克曼。这姑娘对于与发小同班这件事异常执着，中考时便空了理综最后一道大题，以求高中被分进普通班，前几天的分班志愿又紧跟发小的步伐，踏进了文科班的门槛。  
莱纳对于电线杆瞬间叛变的立场表示无尽鄙夷，紧接着他面对一位名叫希斯托利亚的金发姑娘瞪大眼睛，立刻跟随女神的召唤走进教室。  
选择文科班的一众同学里，只有两位经过了清醒而缜密的思考。  
爱尔敏·阿诺德，他认为优异的数学成绩对于文科班的学习更有优势。  
萨沙·布劳斯，理由是文科班的教室在一楼，这在跑饭大业上占据了绝对的地利。  
02  
分班之后，搬宿舍当日，艾伦见一个奇观。  
“前呼后拥”在艾伦的认知里一直是一个形象的词语，并通常被充满血性耶格尔同学用于形容黑道大哥的出场——今天以前，他从没想到这个词会被用于搬宿舍：  
迎着他走来四个男生，一个个足下生风，硬生生把四个人走出了一群人的气势。左边那个黑黝黝的，双手捧着枕头；右边那个扎了小辫，腋下夹着被褥；左前方还有一人，一边走一边横向挥舞右手，仿佛车夫喝令行人开道。这三个人高大魁梧，乍一看像要搬着行李打架。还有一个小个子的人，被这三个人严严实实围在中间，顶着一张写满尴尬的脸，一步一步走着。  
艾伦眼看着这摆足阵仗的一群人穿过楼道，径直走进自己宿舍，登时就看那小个子的不顺眼了——都是男生，不就是被子和枕头吗，搬个宿舍还让一堆人帮着拿东西。  
“真娇气。”他从鼻子里哼出这句话。  
小个子的还没什么反应，黑黝黝的那个先一步说话了，“你还嫩，还不懂，哥们，这位在宿舍里是个宝贝，一定要供起来。”  
没过几天艾伦就明白了这句话的含义。  
艾伦的高中叫“自由高中”，却一点也不自由，细枝末节的地方充满了规矩。无数的学生燃烧着举报学校名不副实的一腔浓浓热情，还没来得及在沉默中爆发，就在沉默里灭亡了一批。所有的规矩中，《宿舍卫生须知》占了最长的篇幅：  
地面要扫净，女生宿舍地面不能留头发，发现一根头发扣0.1分。  
阳台门必须关紧。  
床单要铺平整，不能有褶皱，发现一条扣0.1分。  
被子要叠成整齐方块，把被子放在枕头上，不能把枕头放在被子上。  
床头栏杆上每人只能挂一条毛巾，不能挂两条，也不能不挂。  
床下第一条栏杆每人只能放一个盆，不能放两个，也不能不放。  
床下第二条栏杆每人只能放一双拖鞋，不能放运动鞋。  
桌面上与桌兜里不允许放东西。  
垃圾桶里不允许有垃圾。  
以上违反一条均扣0.1分。  
分班之前，艾伦的班主任会罚所有减分≥0.2分的宿舍打扫教师办公室。男生宿舍几乎包揽了整个教师楼的扫除。  
艾伦的原宿舍不幸中枪几次，有时3床忘了挂毛巾，有时1床忘了放拖鞋，大部分情况下是艾伦的床单没有铺平——他的床垫比学校的床板大了一圈，想要在床单这一项不减分过于困难。  
实况转播的话，往往是这样：一群小伙子们拿着扫帚与拖把走进办公室，老师们从办公桌上抬起头来。“同学，C班的宿舍已经把办公室扫过一遍了。”  
艾伦面不改色，“没事老师，我们擦地。”  
“B班的宿舍已经擦过地了。”  
“老师不要慌，我们可以擦玻璃。”  
“外面下雨了。”老师好心解释，并试探性建议，“你们要不去扫隔壁办公室？”  
“我想我们还是不要去了，”艾伦说，“就是隔壁办公室建议我们来扫这间的。”  
很多时候，并不是学生们不愿意做好卫生，而是起床号到跑操铃只有十分钟，在这生死时速内人挤人地完成洗漱跑到操场已是奇迹，这就导致卫生往往被冷落——特别是床单这种随便一碰就出褶子的扣分项目。  
因而在学校的宿舍卫生检查制度下，教师楼的每间办公室的每一块地板每天都会反光。  
“这一定是一个阴谋，”法尔科提出了他的天才设想，“这是学校老师为了获取免费劳动力而想出的手段。”  
“我想也是，”莱纳立刻表示同意，“垃圾桶不能有垃圾，桌面不能放东西，那为什么还要给我们桌子和垃圾桶？”  
“我洗脸不用毛巾，”胡弗决定加入这场谈话，“我需要买一条毛巾当摆设挂着吗？”  
若是以往，艾伦也是宿舍卫生标准控诉大会的忠实一员，但分班之后，他就远离了卫生烦恼。这一切都要归功于那位前呼后拥的小个子。  
小个子入住新宿舍的第一天，给五个舍友每人发放了五六个别针，见一群室友呆愣愣地望着他，又颇为耐心地亲自示范——将床垫和床单用别针扣在一起，伸出你的手掌，用上最大的力气，在整个床单上用力一推，床单瞬间平整。好了，只需每日一下，老师再也没办法在这一项上扣分。  
一众室友望着平整光滑的床单陷入沉思，怀疑自己上半学期的日子没长脑子。  
第二日起床号刚响，艾伦便感到一阵清风，定睛一看，他上铺的小个子已经跳下来了，手中紧攥一根拖把，三下五除二，整个宿舍地面瞬间干净——没有多年的经验必定练不成这炉火纯青的功夫。  
扫办公室扫到生理性反胃的艾伦油然升起一股浓重的使命感，一定要保护好宿舍的地面，于是他提着拖鞋，轻手轻脚地光脚溜出宿舍，其他几人有样学样，生怕在这奇迹般的反光地板上留下脚印。  
那天艾伦的宿舍没有收到扣分单——嘿，艾伦拥有了满分的宿舍卫生记录！  
2床，利威尔·阿克曼，艾伦记下了小个子的名字，这是被卫生之神眷顾的男子。  
每个宿舍的1床是宿舍长，这个惯例性决定方式简单粗暴高效。突然当上宿舍长的艾伦接过重担后的第一件任务是安排值日表。  
周一，艾伦·耶格尔；周二，利威尔·阿克曼；周三，爱尔敏·阿诺德；周四，让·希尔基斯坦；周五，康尼·斯普林格；周六，马可·博特。  
将人名按照床号的顺序抄了一遍后，艾伦深感任务完成，又本着团结有爱的宗旨，大笔一挥，在周日的安排上写下了集体大扫除。  
值日表很快就被束之高阁，宿舍的卫生由利威尔同学一人包揽——这真的不是其他室友压榨同学或是懒惰逃避，而是利威尔这人素有洁癖，除了自己扫的卫生，看谁扫的卫生都不彻底，一定要再接手扫到干净为止。  
厌倦了二次清洁的利威尔果断撕下值日表扔进垃圾袋，“以后这种事情你们就不用管了。”  
自那以后，104号宿舍在所有的宿舍卫生检查中永远满分。  
丝毫不用劳动又次次躺得满分的室友们，欢欣只余有点过意不去，决定把卫生宝贝供起来，于是周一至周五原定的值日生们，自觉提着利威尔的暖水壶去开水房帮他打热水。  
高一下学期和高二一整学期，利威尔没去过开水房，他的室友们没碰过扫帚，合作非常愉快。  
洁癖这种东西，在上学的时候会变成一种颇为喜人的特质。“自从分班以后，由于利威尔的存在，卫生流动红旗已经静止在我们班了。”韩吉·佐耶精辟地总结道。  
三十几个人对于现状非常满意，只有四个人对于现状不满。  
其中三个，是搬宿舍那天的，黑黝黝的衮沓，扎小辫的埃尔德，和开道的奥路欧。这仨哥们被命运女神牵着手领进了和利威尔同一个文科班，又被命运女神微笑着领进了隔壁宿舍，同在一个班，同在一个宿舍楼，就这么与卫生满分隔了近在咫尺远在天涯的距离。  
剩下那个对于现状不满的正是利威尔·阿克曼本人。不要误会，他对于班级和宿舍的卫生现状十分满意，如果不是班主任埃尔文的一条策略，他可能远远没有什么烦恼。  
埃尔文·史密斯教师历来主张，轻松的环境会激发学生的学习潜力，那么如何营造一个轻松的学习环境，第一点便是把学生从纪律和卫生的框架中解放出来。于是这位班主任在分班后的第一堂班会上，庄严地宣布：“我承诺，不会罚任何一位卫生扣分的学生打扫教师办公室，也不会把任何一位纪律扣分的同学罚回家。扣分的同学，你们只需要买一本书，或者买一盆花。”  
A班以一阵热烈的欢呼作为对班主任提议的响应。对于高中生来说，钱是小事，丢人是大事，买花买书显然比扫办公室和回家反省仁慈太多。  
爱尔敏·阿诺德非常高兴，他已经开始幻想从满满当当的班级书架上取书借阅的美好日子。  
利威尔对于这项提议也很满意，这位英才班的同学在分班志愿上填报文科班，无非是为了让看闲书——这怎么看都与他不相符的爱好——显得正当合理。而且——  
一片欢呼声中利威尔举起了手。  
A班同学屏息凝神地看着他，生怕这位卫生之神反驳老师的黄金点子，那样的话，即使他身板如此可怜也会被围起来暴揍。  
“老师，”利威尔说，“我想照顾那些花。”  
如此善解人意的要求怎么可能不应允呢，埃尔文欣然点头。  
可惜利威尔没能如愿。  
在利威尔的幻想中，花盆会整整齐齐地摆满教室的两排窗户，不幸的是，由于他卓越的打扫卫生能力，A班在卫生方面的成绩一骑绝尘，整个教室只有零零散散三盆花。  
渴望花盆与书本的利威尔决定对卫生放手不管，但每当利威尔走进班里，他的双手会告诉他，放弃吧，比起花盆你更喜欢扫帚。  
利威尔渴望完美的卫生环境，渴望花团锦簇与书籍满架的教室，二者不可得兼，舎……舎不出来。  
于是利威尔顶着颇为纠结的心情让卫生流动红旗在班里挂了两年。  
利威尔望着红旗：我下次一定让你搬家，我想见到花盆。  
红旗：不，不，你不想，你更喜欢我。  
学校对于高三生没有强制住宿规定。利威尔一升到高三，就第一个搬出了学校，脱离了宿舍卫生的大坑，又踩着点在每天早晨班级卫生检查完毕后走进教室。  
利威尔终于看到了满窗台的鲜花。  
埃尔文老师再也没看见卫生流动红旗。

03  
俗话说民以食为天，吃饭问题永远是一切问题的中心。  
每个人的高中，总会有那么一个教导主任，语重心长地和你讲，跑饭是不对的。  
“我们食堂饭菜充足，你们跑什么呢？”基斯主任在广播台真诚发问，“又不是不跑饭就没饭吃。”  
如果不是基斯主任已近四十岁高龄，学生们一定会告诉他，老师，你还年轻，你不懂。  
吸引学生跑饭的食堂，无外乎两种情况。  
一种，是食堂水准上乘，但总有那么几样菜品颇为突出，这时候学生跑饭，是为了先别人一步抢光最好吃的菜。  
另一种，是食堂水准惨不忍睹，如果不快跑，打一些好菜吃，那剩下的饭已经不能叫饭了。  
不管哪一种情况，一个食堂还能吸引学生跑饭，这个食堂就是有救的。  
所以饭怎么能不跑呢？饭是一定要跑的。  
既然一定要跑，也就一定要抓。  
基斯主任明确强调，跑饭是一项危险活动。  
这似乎很有说服力，因为自由高中的食堂拥有一扇定时打开的玻璃门，萨沙·布劳斯曾因跑饭时冲得太快而撞在玻璃门上。  
但抓跑饭对于老师也是一项高危职业，每年都有一些抓跑饭的老师，因为学生冲得太猛而被撞飞。  
久而久之，双方各退一步，老师们对于学生跑饭大部队睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是带头冲出教室的几个学生是一定会被抓去交差的。  
如何在恰当的时间混进大部队跑饭几乎是每个学生的必备技能。  
总有那么几个人属于例外。  
例外之一是爱尔敏·阿诺德，这位醉心知识的小朋友口腹之欲并不旺盛。他经过大脑的周密计算，每天十二点十五分走入食堂，此时各个班级的打饭窗口长队已散，爱尔敏打饭吃饭一气呵成，不浪费半点时间在派对上。  
例外之二是艾伦·耶格尔。跑饭女神三笠·阿克曼总是早早帮忙把他的那份饭打出来，艾伦只需要慢悠悠地走过去找三笠吃饭就可以了。  
例外之三是利威尔·阿克曼，这位从来不管什么跑饭技巧，永远是第一个冲出教室。  
利威尔之所以第一个冲出教室，并不是他对于食堂的饭菜有什么追求，也不是他对于自己的胃多么疼惜，而是他非常不喜欢看到沾满菜屑的盛饭勺子——如果他是第一个打饭的，他会见到干净的盛饭勺子。  
所以洁癖和饥饿永远是人生的两大动力。  
如果说分宿舍之初，艾伦曾有那么一瞬认为利威尔沉迷扫除和搞卫生，显得婆婆妈妈没有阳刚之气，那么这些腹诽在他见过利威尔跑饭后全都烟消云散了。  
利威尔个子矮，坐在艾伦前桌，刚分班时位置正好靠窗。下课铃还没打完，艾伦就见利威尔一个翻身从窗户跳了出去，行云流水，身轻如燕。整个班的同学都看愣了，一边惊叹一边捏汗，心想第一个跑饭的还不被抓个正着。  
我们说过，洁癖是人生的一大动力。  
利威尔跑饭的速度是自由中学的一大奇迹。他第一次翻窗出来时，皮克西斯曾想抓他，但这小同学步子快得像支箭，皮克西斯还没动起来，眼前只剩一个幻影。  
总之，利威尔心情好的时候就会第一个跑饭，没人抓得着他，因为没人比他跑得快。  
不久104宿舍开了一次会议，大会决定，第一个到食堂的利威尔同志要帮助剩下五人打饭，尤其要多打一些荤菜。  
连艾伦也加入了这项提议，这样三笠终于在饭桌上可以与女孩子们聊私人话题了。  
利威尔对于这提议没什么意见，他跑饭的速度太快了，打完六个人的饭大部队也不一定能赶到食堂。  
过了几天，会议决定又加上一条，利威尔要帮剩下五个人盛汤。  
食堂的汤是放在两个大桶里的，这就意味着，盛汤需要最好的时间和最佳的技术。如果食堂去晚了，不用想了，汤里的蛋花已经没了，如果去早了，怎样把蛋花盛进碗里也是一个技术活。  
汤勺仿佛是利威尔失散在外的一条手臂，他抓着汤勺，轻轻探进桶中，静待几秒，快速地浅浅一捞，汤桶上漂浮的蛋花大半已进了他的汤碗。  
利威尔望着蛋花满满当当的六只汤碗有点过意不去。“我们这样，有点对不起后来吃饭的同学。”  
“凭什么要对得起他们？”艾伦说，“他们不快跑，又不会盛汤，还想吃到蛋花，哪有那么好的事？”  
——你们也既不快跑又不会盛汤，利威尔把这句话咽了下去。毕竟，运气也是实力的一部分，而104号宿舍在选室友方面运气爆表。  
基本上，利威尔的盛汤打饭技术永远会获得宿舍的一致好评。  
只有一次例外。  
那次T市闹流感，学校本着预防感冒的目的，把两桶蛋花汤换成了两桶板蓝根。利威尔对于学校这做法挺满意，于是给宿舍剩下五个人每人盛了一碗板蓝根。  
来吃饭的人见到五碗板蓝根脸都绿了。  
利威尔喝掉了自己的，并且监督剩下五个人喝光了他们面前的。  
板蓝根配米饭的经历太过惨痛不堪回首。  
回来说跑饭，与跑饭学子斗智斗勇的教师并非次次铩羽而归。  
康尼·斯普林格在跑饭战争中光荣中弹。  
“你为什么被敌人击中了斯普林格同志，”希尔基斯坦轻敲桌面，“你可是与跑饭大神同在一个宿舍，神仙的光环为什么普照不到你？”  
斯普林格很委屈，很不服气，“我就是按照神仙的做法来的。”  
如果说利威尔翻窗凭的是天赋，康尼·斯普林格可是真的学过功夫。学过功夫的小家伙决定在利威尔的跑饭路径上加以创新——翻教室的后窗户，一定没有老师闲来无事去花坛散步，他可以从这条秘密小路直奔食堂。  
不得不说运气真的是一种实力，这种实力大概不稀罕斯普林格。  
康尼干净利落地翻过窗户。  
基斯主任正站在花坛边，差点被跳下来的小伙子撞个跟头，定睛一看火气就上来了：“这位同学你怎么回事！跑饭怎么能跳窗！跑个饭都能如此轻易被抓住，方法也太笨了，太丢脸了！给我回家反省一周，违纪为什么这么容易就被抓到了，给我想想原因！”  
埃尔文对于反省回来的斯普林格展现了足够的关心，“如何违纪不被发现是一个技术活，你会进步的，基斯从没抓到过同一个人第二次。”  
第二位在跑饭战争中光荣中弹的是莱纳·布朗。  
莱纳这人，跑起饭来要块头有块头，要速度有速度，一般老师根本不敢去抓他，因而莱纳甩开了膀子大步跑去。跑着跑着，他身边多了一个穿校服的小姑娘，气喘吁吁地跟着跑。莱纳很少见到跑得和他一样快的姑娘，暗暗称奇，提了提速度，姑娘也加快了步子。莱纳正纠结要不要认识一下这位神奇的女战友，女战友伸出一条固如磐石的胳膊，一下扣住莱纳的肩膀，灿然一笑，“同学，你跑饭跑得很开心嘛，和我走一趟吧？”  
“是这样的，”埃尔文望着莱纳的违纪单向他解释，“年级部老师经过会议分析，认为想要抓住敌人，就要让敌人放松警惕。他们确实会选出体型像是学生的老师，穿上校服，混进跑饭队伍抓违纪。”  
从这以后，同学在跑饭队伍中见到不认识的人，都怀疑是哪个老师又混进来了，纷纷加快步子甩开对方。大部队跑饭的速度越来越快，越来越多的人撞在玻璃门上，跑饭与抓跑饭的持久战愈加激烈。  
04  
严格说来，高中的生活总是需要跑的。  
纠其原因，一是紧张的时间，二是不合理的制度。  
这时候必须提一下自由高中的夏季校服。  
夏季校服有两套。第一套，白短袖上蓝色翅膀标志，蓝底白边短裤。第二套，蓝短袖上白色翅膀标志，白底蓝边短裤。  
“我想不通为什么会有人把校服设计得这么丑，”希尔基斯坦皱着眉打量短袖，“还他妈设计两套。”  
实际上从他见到日常校服起，他就应该做好夏季校服奇丑无比的准备了。  
自由高中的日常校服是两套一模一样可以轮换的白上衣黑裤子，听起来可以忍受，这时候就必须要加上一个形容词了，肥。  
肥到什么程度呢，细腰细腿小豆芽似的利威尔，穿上校服以后，风一吹就是一个小皮球。  
“好歹常服的校徽还可以看嘛，”韩吉挣扎着，“你看，在翅膀下画上两道竖线，就是地摊上两块钱一根的玩具魔法棒。”  
校服太丑了怎么办，不改是不行的，环境恶劣，那我们就改善环境，自由高中的学子决定不辜负校名。  
第一个挑起革命重担的，是一位温和甜美娇小——在全班同学印象中最为柔软的一个姑娘，希斯托利亚。  
这姑娘每天穿上校服以后便眼含忧郁，终于有一节自习课，姑娘脱下校服外套，又穿上备用的另一件校服，接着把脱下来的校服外套平铺在桌上，拔出马克笔，在校服洁白的背面画了一幅西洋风景画。  
姑娘换上画完画的校服，眉开眼笑。  
很快巧手姑娘接到了来自全班同学的约稿。一个月后，三十几件校服背面画着各式各样的卡通图案，就连利威尔的后背也趴着一只小黑猫。  
一来，丑校服得到了挽救，二来，再也不用担心穿错校服外套。  
如果说利威尔曾因为打扫卫生的水准而成为班里的神仙，那么希斯托利亚俨然凭借一支妙笔成为班里的女神。  
不过我们要讲的是校园中的“跑”，就不继续走题了，神仙和女神的事先放一边。  
虽说自由高中的夏季校服颇为丑陋，扎克雷校长却对它们非常满意。为此，基斯主任提出一项要求：“所有同学，周一周三周五，穿白底蓝翅膀短袖，配白底蓝边裤子，周二周四周六，穿蓝底白翅膀短袖，配蓝底白边裤子。”末了补充一句，“我们的校服材质很好晾干，打架记得勤洗衣服。”  
穿校服的日子被强行分成了奇偶数，这就说明每天都得洗衣服。  
需要声明的是，九点四十五下晚自习，十点十分熄灯，看似时间充足，但每楼二百多个人，要在每层两个公共洗漱间完成这一切，这意味着免不了排队。  
因此夏季校服穿戴制度一出，为了减少不必要的排队，晚自习的铃声一响，所有人飞一般冲出教室冲回宿舍，滑进床下抽出盆就往洗漱间跑，争做第一波洗衣服的人。  
利威尔当然也是夜里跑洗衣服的众人之一，但他有点夜盲，晚上跑起来只有速度没有方向，还不太安全，因而只得把速度也放慢了，往往等他抱了盆去洗漱间，第一批人已经在洗衣服了。  
104号宿舍又开了一次会议，会议决定，作为中午利威尔帮全体打饭的回报，晚上第一个跑回宿舍的人要拿着利威尔的盆帮他占洗衣服的地方。这一伙人里，夜间视力最好的是艾伦，晚上帮利威尔占地这件事往往交给他。利威尔总算能顺利地快速洗上衣服了。  
我们说过，高中的生活总是在跑。  
除了中午跑饭，晚上跑洗衣服，由于公共澡堂一周只开一次，而宿舍没有独立卫浴，因此学生们每隔一天还会为了中午洗头跑一次热水。  
如果你还记得学校有一个开水房，那么要说明的是，它下午才开门，晚上提着开水回宿舍后又洗衣服又洗头显然是来不及的，因而大部分人把洗头的时间选在中午——这就意味着只能自己拿着盆去热水器接开水。  
为什么是盆呢，因为这所高中对于数字异常执着，要求每一个同学有一个暖壶，不能有两个，也不能没有。中午大家的暖壶还都在开水房等开水，因而只能用盆接热水。  
几百个人，每个人都用盆打开水，常见的后果便是第一盆洗头水是热的，第二盆已经凉了。  
利威尔常常碰到这种事。  
实话说，他其实总是第一批接到第一盆热水的人，不过有一个情况需要说明一下，除了接洗头水，还有一部分人会接热水冲泡面。  
午休铃前的时间只有半小时，洗了头往往赶不上吃饭，这时候泡面就显得很讨人喜爱了，往往头洗完了，面也泡好了。  
利威尔会对每一个泡面党心软。  
往往他洗完第一遍头，去接第二盆睡时，他身后会恰巧出现一堆端着泡面桶的人。利威尔的思路相当清晰，头用凉水可以洗，泡面用凉水泡可没法吃，于是他总是乖乖退到一边，让泡面大军接完热水后，再去接自己的第二盆水——这时候他往往会接到凉水。  
利威尔每次用凉水洗头都很郁闷，但每次都会对泡面大军心软。  
利威尔无论如何不吃泡面这种食物，但艾伦对于泡面很有热情，在倾听了利威尔凉水洗头的烦恼后，艾伦在利威尔每次洗头的时候把自己的泡面桶递给利威尔。  
利威尔很快领会了艾伦的用意。  
利威尔在接第二盆水之前，端着艾伦的泡面桶，大大方方面对身后的泡面大军，先给艾伦的泡面打好热水，再顺便给自己的盆里接上热水，水箱里剩下的热水正好好可以供十几个学生成功泡面。  
三方合作愉快。  
05  
前面说过，一个食堂如果能够吸引学生跑饭，这个食堂还是有救的。  
如果食堂每天的饭菜都一样，跑饭的学生也会丧失动力。  
所以吃饭问题永远是一切问题的中心。  
对于饭食要求不高的同学，会走进超市，买下面包牛奶火腿肠，一顿晚餐就此结束。  
要求稍高一些的同学，会在下午第二节课下课后，冲到第二学生超市，拿下两盒意大利面，冲到老板面前，“老板两盒面，麻烦六点左右加热一下，到点来取，谢谢！”说完气喘吁吁跑回班里。晚饭时分再跑来取面。  
追求再高一些的同学，会在晚饭与午饭的自由时间走出校门，走向色彩斑斓的校外美食世界。校门口的巷子俨然成为了一条美食街，各色商贩排成两列。加满油辣子的凉皮，汁多味美的鸡汤豆腐串，金灿灿的炸鸡柳，热腾腾的烤冷面，再加上一盒盒实惠足量的便当，通通五元钱。五元钱，带给你双倍的美味和多倍的快乐。  
自由高中的学生们叫这些巷子里的小吃“马路天使”。  
高一时，学生们可以提着马路天使自由进出校门。  
高二时，为了食品安全，学校禁制从校外买饭。  
学生是一定要奔向马路天使的怀抱的，因而104号宿舍决定，每天派两名同学在午饭时和晚饭时背书包出校门，把大家的饭买回来。  
老师们对于学生们鼓当当的书包里装了什么心知肚明，但总不能上手翻人家书包，只能堆出你好我好大家好的微笑，任由背书包的同学进出校门。  
利威尔在很长一段时间内并不参与马路天使狩猎行动，直到有一次他发现食堂的一块猪肉粘着猪毛。  
“我向你保证，我们还从未因校外食品拉过肚子。”艾伦说。  
于是利威尔终于加入了马路天使狩猎大军。  
104号寝室很开心，天才干什么都是天才，利威尔背回来的马路天使摆放整齐，并且不会弄到书包上一滴油渍。  
跑饭的孩子们很不开心，出头鸟就此消失，谁都不能保证自己还在安全的大部队里。  
高二下学期，为了进一步加强食品安全，学校决定在晚饭时间打开教室摄像头，对享用校外食品的同学进行违纪处理。  
俗话说道高一尺，魔高一丈。  
教室里有一个神奇的角落，名叫储物间。  
储物间以其宽敞的容积和没有摄像头的墙壁，成为一个完完全全的死角，成为各种违纪行为的圣地。  
晚餐时间，男孩们和女孩们围在储物间，你一言我一语，一边说笑一边分享马路天使。  
储物间还有一个空柜子，存放着各届学长学姐留下的校服。查纪律的老师一出动，忘带校服的同学便冲向储物间，取出校服迅速穿上。踩着前人的步子，踩在巨人的肩膀，A班在校服穿戴这一项从未扣分。  
后来学校查起了早恋，储物间又成了情侣约会的圣地。多的时候，一个小小的储物间，两面墙壁分散了四对情侣。  
起初，104号宿舍的所有人都会窝在储物间吃饭。  
后来艾伦和利威尔走到一起，其他几个人就体贴地把一起吃饭的时间让给他俩用作约会。  
有一次爱尔敏在饭点去储物间寻找艾伦，红着脸捂着眼睛出来了，于是104号又会派一个人在饭点守住储物间，给那两个人一个亲吻的时间。  
储物间地方挺小，功能很大，又要放课本，又要供人吃饭，还要供人约会，如何进行供需分配是个问题。  
每当艾伦和利威尔单独留在储物间，大家都会同意霸占储物间是不道德的，放哪些人进去就是一门学问。  
一般情况下，如果艾伦和利威尔留在了储物间，取课本的同学止步。去吃饭的同学止步。  
让和三笠，希斯托利亚和尤弥尔，贝尔托特和阿尼，这些人可以大大方方地走进去。  
尽管对于情侣来说，如何在校园中约会而不被发现是一个问题，但吃饭问题永远是最大的问题。  
高三不必强制住宿以后，大片住宿生成为了走读生。艾伦家离学校较远，他和爱尔敏阻了学校双人间的学生公寓。  
高三课业繁重压力大，学生们往往吃饱了早饭，一节数学课下来便饿得头晕。  
萨沙仍旧会在晚自习下课后第一个冲出教室，只不过这时候她不再是跑洗衣服，而是跑向校门口。  
“你们都不知道？”萨沙在同学问他跑什么时愣住，一副对方枉活一辈子的沉痛神色，“晚上校外的巷子里有铁板烧！”  
高中的渴望总是如此单纯，简简单单一句铁板烧便再度唤起跑步大军。  
最佳室友艾伦常常跟随萨沙一道跑出校门，用书包背了铁板烧回来，跑回公寓，将铁板烧分给不擅跑步的爱尔敏。两人一人一张床，一人几串烤鱿鱼，面对面盘腿而坐，吃得不亦乐乎。  
高三不再强制住宿，这就给了学生另一个吃饭渠道，家长做的饭。  
每天早起，许多同学抱着保温桶、提着早饭来到教室，每天中午和晚上，许多同学走向校门口，接过家里做的热气腾腾的饭菜。艾伦看久了，说一丁点羡慕都没有，也是不可能的。  
利威尔家离学校很近，艾伦的精于跑饭的饭友失踪了。马路天使经过高二一年的热恋期也成功失宠，食堂的饭更是让人提不起跑上一跑的欲望。  
艾伦眼看着就要和其余的残留住宿生一样，在高三的日子里失去食欲的拥抱。  
可艾伦在升高三时恋爱了。  
每天早晨，利威尔提着饭盒走进教室，走向艾伦，那里面往往是他亲手做的面条。而中午和晚上，如果库谢尔想来学校送饭，也往往会做两人份的。  
艾伦吸着饭盒里的面条，坐在利威尔的课桌边，惬意地眯起眼睛，成了留守住宿生里的一个叛徒。

06  
高中时的学生与老师究竟是个什么关系，恐怕很难有一个词能给予他们准确定义。  
如果说他们是敌人，那么与敌人的斗智斗勇将促进我方战友的成长。  
如果说他们是朋友，那么朋友与朋友之间经常对不上脑电波。  
如果说月考这件事拥有实时弹幕，那恐怕是“敌方向你发起答卷挑战”，而玩家没有“退出”这个选项。  
埃尔文老师就是敌方大佬。  
这位数学老师以前是教竞赛的，史密斯老师习惯了坐火箭的教课速度，一时间刹不住闸，教文科班时，只用了一个高一下学期，就把高中三年的知识整个串了一遍，差点把学生听到头炸。  
如果我们把出月考试卷比作种植物打僵尸，教贯了竞赛班的埃尔文给文科班出题，就好比一个摆贯了植物阵的人突然被告知只能种向日葵。  
埃尔文老师对方僵尸太菜了我连打都不想打，随便出几道题意思意思就行了。  
老师决定意思意思，老师又想出卷子出得让自己爽一些，权衡利弊，老师决定让自己爽，自己爽了才能好好教学。  
然后老师发现自己把卷子出难了，出得太难了。  
埃尔文老师机智地没在出卷人那一栏署名。  
但他依然被天才脑袋的爱尔敏顺藤摸瓜揪了出来。  
史密斯老师保持镇定，努力解释，“你们别慌，我是按照平均分五十分出的卷子。”  
埃尔文老师早就应该意识到，他与学生对不上脑电波，但是并不，他没有吸取教训。一节导数课上，埃尔文拿了一道极为复杂的导数题，演示到一半谎称不会，“哪位同学，来解救一下挂在黑板上的老师。”  
同学们的眼睛是雪亮的——别看你严肃着一张脸，你可是在超开心地自挂黑板——没有一个人举手。  
埃尔文点了在他课上历来听话的利威尔。  
如果埃尔文点了爱尔敏的名字，爱尔敏会给他三四种巧妙地结题方式。  
但埃尔文点了利威尔，而利威尔在做题时不喜欢麻烦，因而他提起粉笔，对着极为复杂的导数题目，从头到尾一路计算，算了半个黑板，算出了正确答案，连一个弯也不屑于绕。  
埃尔文看愣了，叹一口气，明白他和利威尔是真的对不上脑回路，只得向其他同学解释，“你们看到的这种纯计算型解题方法，我不建议用，除非你有利威尔的计算能力。利威尔这种过于生猛的解题方式，我愿意称它暴力求导，你们别尝试，不然你的分数很可能像被暴揍过一样可怜。”  
埃尔文老师在大部分时候擅长提供新鲜点子，比如让违纪学生买花买书的决定——就是这个决定让他瞬间俘获了爱尔敏和利威尔。  
埃尔文发现他的学生们总是没时间做卫生，这主要是因为做完卫生要赶到操场跑早操。  
跑操的队伍从来不是一列长队，但多列队伍就意味着，外圈的人要多跑许多路程。为了保持跑操的画面好看，学校是不允许跑操队伍呈现一个倾斜的横截面的，所以谁倒霉站到了外圈，谁就要辛苦一下，多跑至少800米的路程。  
起初，A班对于队伍站位依照的是先到先得的规矩，这就使得所有人恨不得洗漱完毕立马奔向操场，去抢占最内圈的跑道，这时候扫卫生的时间会被学生们无尽压缩。利威尔擅长跑步，对位置不在意，哪里有位置就站在哪里，因而104号宿在利威尔包揽卫生后，剩下五个人天天全员内道，获得了整个班级羡慕的目光。  
埃尔文经过旁敲侧击地打听与研究，终于明白了跑操时学生来得过早的原因所在。他给学生们排了一次队伍，并要求，最内道的人一天天往外轮，最外道的人一天一天往里换，机会均等。  
这项提议得到了全班通过，A班的大伙总算能够放下心来搞卫生了，104号宿舍的其他人则利用这个时间补充了十分钟睡眠。  
埃尔文自认拥有一双慧眼，在亲眼见过利威尔传奇般的跑饭速度和跑操时的优异耐力后，他把利威尔去了运动会1500米跑道。  
埃尔文尽管生就一张严肃面孔，内心却有那么一个小角落渴望做一个平易近人的人。于是校运会的前一天，史密斯班主任向全班下达了一条命令，“明后两天的运动会，看台上的所有人，不许写作业。”  
爱尔敏·阿诺德在A班的欢呼声中愁苦了一张脸——这金脑袋的小家伙不写东西手会痒。  
不能写作业的爱尔敏化悲伤为动力，以一个小时十五篇的速度向运动会的广播台写稿件。  
服务志愿者艾伦承担了替爱尔敏向广播台送稿件的工作。一个上午跑下来，艾伦累得双腿发软，他瞪着他漂亮发小一双写满抗议的水汪汪蓝眼睛，没收了爱尔敏的纸和笔。  
学生们的比赛完毕之后，是教师们的趣味运动会。  
校会摄影师尤弥尔尽职尽责，拍下了埃尔文在男子四百米接力中矫健的跑姿、狰狞的表情、飞扬的头发和亮堂的脑门——这成了A班的电脑开机桌面，以及米克老师和纳拿巴老师两人三足连环摔倒的名场面——这成了A班电脑的屏幕保护。  
以上两条建议获得A班全票通过。  
讲台旁一旦没有老师，往往就成了班长韩吉的专属座椅。这红头发的姑娘翘着腿坐在讲台上，轻捏手指，眯起眼睛，微笑着，又到了收缴班费的时刻“给钱给钱。”  
钱真是一件令人身心愉快的东西，这么想着的韩吉决定用班费做一些有意义的事。  
比如在每一个同学过生日时给他买一个蛋糕。  
艾伦成了这项提议的第一个受益者。  
一个巨大的巧克力蛋糕，他吃了一块，被砸了三块，还剩下半个蛋糕。  
韩吉喝住了还想进行蛋糕大战的同学，看着即将走近教室的埃尔文老师，将蛋糕藏进储物间，比了个“下课后行动”的手势。  
艾伦拥有惊人的行动力，下课铃刚想，埃尔文便被半个蛋糕迎面糊了一脸。  
韩吉抱着一大盒卫生纸，带着衮沓、埃尔德和奥路欧从四个方向冲了出来，一边冲一边喊，“长官息怒，属下救护来迟！”  
埃尔文满脸的奶油上又多了四双抓着卫生纸的手。  
寿星艾伦捧着蛋糕，扬起眉毛，“长官，反正擦不干净了，要不您再挨一下吧。”  
如果说除了运动会和砸蛋糕，还有什么活动是师生一起参加，那大概是远足。  
早晨六点出发，晚上六点归来，第二天每个同学的脚底板都冒出了黄澄澄两个大泡。  
这时候汉尼斯体育老师就体现了他的蛮不讲理，他依然要求全体学生跑操。  
伴着哀怨与呼痛，学生们跑操的速度比走路还要慢上一些。  
敌方老师向我方妥协了。汉尼斯扯着喇叭，一字一顿，“同——学——们，再——坚——持——一——下，争——取——别——掉——队，就——快——走——完——两——圈——啦。”  
诸如以上此类敌我双方斗智斗勇，或是朋友之间对不上脑电波的事，层出不穷。  
比如查早恋的黎柯老师曾远远地见到假山边拥吻的尤弥尔和希斯托利亚，走近以后，尤弥尔辩称只是在帮希斯托利亚挑出眼中的柳絮，黎柯老师的观念还未更新，一看是两个女孩子，就只当刚刚眼花闹了个乌龙。  
又比如某一周原定周日放的假被取消了，以韩吉为首的二十二个各班班长，一路杀进皮克西斯主任办公室，进行关于放假的长时间拉锯谈判，最终取得胜利。  
又比如冬季的学校迟迟不肯开空调，爱尔敏向扎克雷校长写了一封投诉信，声泪俱下地描述同学们是如何搓着冻僵的小手写作业，最终在第二天吹到了空调的暖风。  
似乎在那个爆发欢笑的下午，同学们还是决定将老师定义为朋友。  
那是教师节后第二天的下午，纳拿巴老师带着一张颇为严肃的面孔，面对全班同学，“我告诉你们一个秘密，你们谁都不要说。”他板起的面孔上张开的鼻孔，身侧攥紧的拳头，都表明这位老师憋到极限了。  
“扎克雷校长在教师们的私下晚会里唱歌了。”  
“他唱歌特别难听！”  
07  
人不可貌相。  
利威尔一次次印证这条真理。  
利威尔个头小身量瘦，看起来风一吹就倒。班里的同学虽理解了他跑步快，大抵也以为他力气小。  
高中的课桌往往桌面上与桌兜里塞满了练习册，每周轮换座位时只能搬着大桌子走来走去。  
利威尔的桌子上是用书夹整齐框好的两排书本，他一抱起桌子，别人几乎就见不到他的脑袋了。  
艾伦曾想去帮他的忙，还没等艾伦走过去，利威尔已经搬着大课桌坐到了新的位置，全程手臂稳得桌面上的橡皮都没挪动一点位置。  
当爱尔敏报名语文课代表的时候，利威尔体贴地一起报了名。  
从此以后，同学们每周都会看到一个精瘦的小个子，抱着二十多本十厘米厚的周记本，穿梭于教学楼和教师楼，并且一口气上下五楼不带卡壳。


End file.
